Lost in your Eyes
by x3SiDEKiCKSx3
Summary: ...We were just staring into each others eyes, almost as if I had gotten lost in his, and he in mine.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first Gilmore Girls fic, been thinking about how I should write this one for a while now, hope ya enjoy!!

This is set back when Rory was at Chilton, it's during the overlapping period of Tristan and Dean.

Not sure how much older Dean is than Rory, and I don't know what year of high school Rory was in when Tristan was around, so I will guess, Rory is a sophomore at Chilton and Dean is…Eighteen… only about 2 years older.

Rory sat in her room, "studying", although she promised herself never to pretend to study, and when people ask, to tell them what she really WAS doing, but she thought about it too hard and figured it was easier just to say "studying", she was doodling, not something she did especially, just at a few times when she kept replaying last nights kiss with Dean… "Knock Knock?" She heard his voice say, at first she thought she imagined it, but then she realized it was real. "Whatcha Doing?" he said moving towards her, she grabbed the notebook and hid it behind her back, "Nothing" "Oh Really?" he said with an eyebrow raised, a smirk on his face. "Yes, REALLY" "Well I don't believe you" he said inching closer. She stepped back, she could NOT let him see this. "De-an!" she said as he chased her around the room, then hoisted her over his shoulder. "Stop it!!" Rory said swatting him with the notebook, "I'll take that," he said grabbing the notebook out of her hands, then lowering her back onto her bed. Still standing, he flipped through the pages, a grin broadening on his face, "This is nothing of what I would expect from you Rory," he kidded, she turned red, "but it _is_ cute" he said sitting next to her.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, just enough to steal the notebook out of his hands… "HA! Got it!" she said jumping up, "Hey! I was going to post that on my blog!" Dean grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards him. "…hi" he said softly, gazing down on her. Their eyes locked and Rory leaned in closer. After standing there, in their own world for a few minutes Rory finally looked away, only to rest her head on his shoulder, and then they were dancing. Their own music floating around them, then it was over, "Rory, I just finished the laundry, here I made sure and separated our clothes correctly this time, and no I didn't steal you're new pink tank, but I was so tempted to and-" she had finally noticed Dean in the room, and Rory, who couldn't move her eyes away from the pile of underwear and Bras that were in plain sight of Dean! "Oh sorry, Dean I didn't know you were here…" "Uh no problem, its no big deal, I have to go anyway, my mom is probably going insane trying to find me, I'll call you later Ror."

"Oooh what was that about? Give me details woman!" Rory turned red, "it was nothing" "Oh come on Ror! I'm your momma, gots to count for something!" "Okay but only because I really want to tell you!" She said bouncing onto her bed, "So Dean came in, right when I was in the middle of "Studying" an-" "Oh you mean doodling and writing about Dean, right?" "Uh yeah.." Rory said not sure how her mother knew that, "So he came in and I told him I wasn't doing anything so he picked me up, stole the notebook, read it, teased me, then I kissed him to get it back, and then, when you walked in on us we were ju-" "…Oh, Oh! I know, you were just making out profusely and couldn't keep your paws off of each other!" "M-om! Stop it! We were just staring into each others eyes, almost as if I had gotten lost in his, and he in mine" "That's even better!"

So tell me… Good… No? Please, I need some feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Rory awoke the next morning to find a note on her nightstand, and two missed calls. _Rory went out to run some errands, call my cell or drop by Luke's if you need me- Mom. _The calls were from Dean, of course, for once she had slept in, it was twelve AM! She quickly dialed Dean's number and listened to the ring, while attempting to change her clothes, she got no where with the second task. "Rory! Where were you, I tried calling you…" "I slept in, isn't that weird?" "Yeah, that is strange… anyway, I was thinking, since its Saturday and all and I get off work in about an hour, that we could spend the day together" "Sure! That'd be fun… how about we meet at Luke's around 1?" "That's perfect, Love you Rory." "Love you too Dean… bye"

Rory immediately began to change into something casual. A pair of Jeans, a red t-shirt, and converse hi-tops made the cut. She grabbed a red sling bag and walked out the door. Without a car, Rory walked to Luke's, making it there 10 minutes early. She sat down and ordered a milkshake." What are you doing here right now?" Luke asked her as she paid for the shake. "I'm waiting for Dean, he's meeting me here" "You be careful with him, he's an older boy, I never liked him much anyway…" "Thanks" Dean said sliding onto the stool next to Rory, Luke added, "No offense or anything" "None taken, because I definitely don't plan on harming Rory in any way" "Yes… well you just keep that in mind anytime you feel like sluggin' her" "But I don't feel that way about Rory" "Whatever, you two just get outta here before I…" "'Bye Luke" Rory said walking out the door with Dean.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Dean asked with a smile. "Oh, I don't know…" "Okay let me rephrase, what do you _feel_ like doing today?" "Nothing in particular" "Oh come on Rory, there's _got_ to be something you want to do!" Dean said stopping and looking at her. "Let's go…ugh I just can't think of anything!" Rory said a bit frustrated, "That's fine, I've got a few plans for us anyway" "What! You put me through all that stress for nothing?!" "It's cute to see you mad" "Why do you always do that?" "Do what?" "Get me mad ON PURPOSE" "I'm not trying to make you mad, I'm just kidding." "Fine, whatever" she says jokingly.

"So anything new in that doodle book of yours?" he asked with a grin on his face as they passed by Doose's. "What…?" Rory asked playing dumb. "Dean! I'm glad I spotted you… we have an emergency in the green bean section and something bad could happen at any moment!" Taylor said running up to them. "Uh okay?" "Please you've got to help me!" Taylor said actually begging. "Dean, its fine, go, how about you pick me up when you are done…I'll just walk back home, and we can continue the unknown plans later okay?" Rory said politely, only slightly mad that she'd be missing valuable time with her boyfriend. "Are you sure?" "Of course, go on!" "Okay how about I pick you up around three?" "That's great." "See ya" Dean said walking inside, with a small smirk on his face, his plan was working out JUST fine.

---

Okay… good, no? Okay total cliff hanger there but that's okay right… suggestions are fine, but I do have an over all plan, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stepped inside the shop, "Hey thanks Taylor, this means a lot to me" "No problem, anything to help you and Rory" Taylor replied as Dean watched Rory walk down the street. Once Rory was out of sight Dean left the market and walked across the street to the candle store. He picked out several, then left making his way to the flower shop.

Rory arrived home a few minutes after leaving, wondering what Dean's plans were. She remembered that school was tomorrow and decided to get in some real studying this time.

Dean went back to his house and made sure everything was ready.

Rory grieved over having to see Tristan tomorrow at school, she hated how he called her Mary.

Dean hopped in his parents car and made his way to the Gilmore house.

Rory decided to change out of her 'Casual wear' into something nicer.

Dean parked the car and made his way up to the steps of Rory's home.

Rory answered the door, hair slightly curled, wearing a navy blue 'flowy skirt' as Lorelei might have called it, a matching tank top, and some similar blue sandals. "Wow Rory, you look amazing" Dean said commenting on how utterly amazing she looked, she look his breath away. "Thank you" she softly whispered. Dean took her hand and led her to the car, he opened the door for her and they drove off.

Dean's house wasn't far from Rory's and it took them merely five minutes to get there (A/N: Not a fact, just made up…). Dean kept looking over at Rory, who sat peacefully in the seat next to him. Once parked after the quick, and silent ride, Rory finally asked, "It doesn't look like anyone is home, where is everyone?" "Oh my parents are out, and Clara managed to do a 'Study night' with her friend Kim, like any studying will even cross their minds, I'm sure they will be up all night talking about all the 'hot guys' that they will see tomorrow" Rory laughed. She wondered why she never really did that.

They finally exited the vehicle. Dean led her to the door and she started a conversation. "Did you know that cats spend 70 percent of their day sleeping and 15 percent grooming?" "What do they do the other 15 percent of the time?" "I'm not sure, you know the neighbors, they spent about 10 minutes yesterday telling me 'little known facts' about cats, and not only house cats, domestic cats too, like the lion, tiger, leopard, and Jaguar all don't purr… isn't that strange?" "Yes extremely" Dean said sarcastically. "Oh and that the nose of a cat, is similar to a fingerprint of a human, there are none the same!" Dean laughed at her sudden amazement and poured them each a coke. "Oh and calico cats, they are almost ALWAYS female" Dean laughed again and handed her the coke; he leaned in and quickly kissed her on the cheek. She blushed, of course.

Dean grabbed her free hand and led her to the backyard, Rory continued on about cats, "Oh and you know that cats have five more vertebrae than humans ha-" Rory stopped, Dean looked over her face waiting for a reaction, Rory stood staring at what was before her, nearly a hundred candles were lit and set outside all around a table that had but a single rose sitting on a napkin. Rory turned her face towards his, amazement in her eyes, "Dean…" she said softly, "Rory don't worry about it, I figured since that time you cooked me dinner after our Donna Reed fight, that this would make up for it." "Oh Dean…" she said speechless, she was glad she had dressed up. "Dean, this is more than I could ever ask for, this is ten times better than what I did for you, you didn't have to do all of this!" "but I wanted to" Dean said squeezing her hand. Rory dropped her hand to her side and settled herself at the place with the rose. Dean moved to the seat next to her and smiled. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." "Well, so what exactly IS all of this" "Well, considering I can't cook a thing, this is more of a 'Chatting area' but if you get hungry we can always order Chinese or Pizza or something, I figured we could talk under the stars…" Rory looked up, surprised at the extraordinary amount of stars in the sky, "I've never seen that many in my life!" "Yeah, I checked it on the internet, clear skies, cool weather, this is the perfect night" Dean wished he hadn't said that last part, it seemed too, hinting at sex, which was not what he intended, he just wanted to spend a night alone with Rory, maybe make out a bit, but sex was definitely not on his agenda.

She looked down, he knew that was too sex related. "Whoa didn't mean that," he said trying to get her out of her shy mode. "I didn't… I mean… I never thought…" "It's okay, once the words came out of my mouth I knew it sounded a little more than what I anticipated" Dean couldn't get over the fact that if they were to have sex, that there was a huge possibility that he could be her first, and she wouldn't be his, then again, this was the outcome of dating a younger girl, although they hadn't discussed this matter yet, he figured Rory would bring it up when it was important. "What are you thinking?" Rory said after several moments of silence. "About how beautiful you are." "No I mean really" "Nothing, its not important" "You aren't having dirty day dreams now are you?" she said raising an eyebrow. "No, no, of course not… just thinking" "About what!?" she asked impatiently. "It's just, well, I think its time that I know… or if you'd tell me, err…" "Are you asking if I'm a virgin?" she said with a straight face, practically reading his mind. "Well, yes, but for informational purposes only" "Of course, and yes, I am, are you? Just for informational purposes only of course" she joked. He laughed, "If you want me to be honest, no I'm not". Her face didn't seem to change emotion, almost as if she expected that answer. "But it was foolish of me and it's not like you know her" "Did you love her?" she asked, obviously interested in this subject (A/N: not sex as the subject, the girl!!) "I thought I did," Dean said gazing up at the stars. "Oh"

Out of nowhere Rory managed to scoot her chair over, then lean into the first kiss of the night. He brought one hand up to her cheek and placed the other on the small of her back, he pulled her closer. Rory placed her hands on his shoulders and deepened the kiss. Surprisingly, Dean was the one who broke it, just as it was getting passionate. "Rory, I don't know if I can do this." "Huh?" she said hurt, "No I mean not us, I just, I think things are going a little fast, Rory you're sixteen, there are things that you may not be ready for…" "Oh you mean sex right? Am I too young and naïve too handle something like that… is that what you are saying Dean, because if it is than just say it!" she said getting angry, she hated when people let things like age get in the way of things, her body may be sixteen years old, but she was much more mature than that, she decided to say just that, "My body may be sixteen years old, _Dean_, but I am much more mature than that" she said standing up. "Rory, don't do this, I don't mean that, and yes you are much more mature for your age but Rory, if you want the truth, I think you're just too damn shy to handle it" She blinked back the tears and said, "Who said I wanted to have sex with you in the first place?" Rory said more in a statement way, then stormed out of his house and began walking home, leaving Dean confused and upset. And Rory was left vulnerable.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Just found out that what just happened in my story (Dean does something nice for Rory and it all goes bad…) kinda happened already! I am not a total Gilmore Girls maniac, so when I saw the episode, The Break Up Pt. 2 (I think that's what it was called), I totally freaked out cuz I like JUST wrote that, anyway, ON TO THE STORY…. Actually, wait a minute I am practically recalling the events of what happened in Season 1, omg, this is so weird, okay I will just write my story in hopes that it is not completely like the show!!!

---

Rory made it home safely, she had gone from angry to furious to miserable, tears had made her mascara run and once inside the house Lorelei took one look at her and said, "Honey, who did this to you?" "No one mom, Dean and I just got in a fight" she took her daughter in her arms and said, "It's okay, everything will be alright, what was this fight about in the first place?" "Well", Sniff, "Dean said" Sniff, Lorelei handed her a tissue. "that things were moving to fast and that I was only 16 and so I got mad because he thought I was too young to have sex and I yelled at him and I told him, who said I wanted to have sex with you in the first place, and then I left and he didn't try and come after me and…" "Wait a minute, did I just hear a sex reference between my daughter and Dean??" "Well yes, but…" "The next time I see him I'm gonna…" "No mom, it wasn't like that, at first he just wanted to know if I was a virgin or not so I told him and then when we were kissing out of no where he says that he thinks we're moving too fast so I brought up the whole sex thing assuming that's what he meant, and then he said that he thought I was just 'Too damn shy' to handle it and…" "So I can't strangle him?!" Rory laughed and shook her head, "Aw man!"

Lorelei tucked in Rory and went to sleep, wondering Dean's intentions, she trusted him, but she still wasn't sure.

Rory went to school the next morning. Tristan walked past her in the hall and winked. She rolled her eyes and made it to her locker. Tristan just managed to pass by her again, on purpose of course. "Hey Mary whatcha been up to?" "Nothing." "Well see there's this party tonight and I was thinking since I don't have a date that you coul-" "Yes." Tristan stepped back, "Excuse me, I'm not sure I heard you" "I said yes, I'll meet you there, bye" Rory walked away, not sure what she had gotten herself into, but at that moment, in the pit of her stomach, it seemed right.

"What do you _MEAN_, you are going to a party WITH Tristan???" were the first words out of Paris' mouth. "Oh dear god, have you fallen for him too?" "What am I going to do? I will be there all alone, no one to mingle with, I will look like a complete loser Rory, PLEASE help me!" "I'm Sorry Paris but I have a date, goodbye" Rory caught the bus home, Just as she had expected, Dean wasn't waiting at the bus stop for her, and she hadn't heard from him since the night before, she wondered if she was doing the right thing.

---

Rory stood in the living room, hearing some music with no soul, dealing with an upset stomach and a cup of beer in her hand. _What AM I doing?_ Rory asked herself, _It's not even that I am HERE, just that I was idiotic enough that I thought Tristan MIGHT have taken me seriously, then again no one did_. "Hey Mary, Sorry I'm late, I hit traffic on the way here…" Tristan smiled and offered her a hand, and led her to the center of the room, when the slow music began. "So M'Lady, How are thou tonight?" "It's a little annoying when you do that" "Do what?" he seemed to ask almost in a caring way. "Try and act like you actually understand the art of poetry and then gloat about it by using it all the time" "Well someone's in a bad mood today… why don't you relax a bit" He whispered into her ear, she almost got the wrong impression, then quickly changed her mind.

"Attention! Attention, Please!" Louise announced, stopping the music, "Now why don't we add a little fun to this party, sound good?" she said raising her eye brows slightly, "God, she's such a slut" both Tristan and Rory said under their breath, Rory looked at him quizzically, and a little mad at the same time, "You're the one who slept with her." He looked away. "… Let's see… we have Tristan and… Oh lookie here, what a coincidence, Rory!" Louise yelled over the screams, both Tristan and Rory looked at Louise in fear, What was going on? "Now remember, just a few childish games first, then the real fun can begin" Tristan and Rory were both being pushed into a closet, Rory had no idea what was going on, she wasn't exactly accustomed to 'Party Culture'.

"So, uh now what?" Rory asked, only able to see a faint outline of Tristan, "Wait, are you telling me The Great Rory Gilmore, doesn't know about 11 Minutes in Heaven?" "Don't tell me you made this up by yourself" "Oh no, its been played for centuries… it's where a girl and a guy, are 'Randomly picked' with the exception when Louise picks, and then they get to… 'Do stuff' in a closet for a whole 11 minutes… fascinating huh?" "I'm not exactly sure, " Tristan's outline was moving closer to her, soon enough his lips were on hers, she pulled away, "Tristan, I really don't think we should be doing this…" "Shh, just do what your heart is telling you" "My Heart is tel-" Tristan once again brought his lips to hers and then a bright light shone on them both, the door had been thrown open, by both, Paris and… Dean?

"What do you think is going on here?!" Paris exclaimed. "And I thought you were pretty descent Rory, so much for that assumption." "Rory, how could you do this to me?!" Paris said tears falling down her face, "And me?" Dean had finally spoke, causing Rory to realize what she had done, "You know what, forget it" Dean started to walk away. Tristan grabbed her hand, she pulled back, "Get away from me!" she said running after Dean, tears leaping from her face.

She ran outside only to be lost in his cars' headlights.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean…" his car still sat there, hadn't torn out of the drive way in anger, he just sat there in the car with his headlights on. Rory couldn't tell what he was thinking, actually she couldn't see him at all, the lights were too bright. She was afraid to try and get into the car and try and make up, she needed to, she needed him, only she wasn't sure if he needed her. She took her bold move, stepping to the left, out of the lights and pulling on the car door handle, only to find it locked, a tear trickled down her face, and when she looked at Dean, she saw only despair in his eyes. "Please…" she whispered. Almost as if he heard her, he unlocked the car, she got in slowly.

"Dean I a-" "Rory just don't" Dean said sighing. "No Dean, I just want to say th-" "Rory stop, Stop it okay! Every time I want to move forward a step, you want to move back, and then when I try and slow down, you are all of the sudden ready to go! I'm not talking about sex here Rory, just about our relationship. There's nothing that I can do, you keep changing your mind and I never know what you want, you just don't make sense" Dean looked at her, a very serious and depressed look on his face, "Dean, all I want is you, all I've ever wanted is you. I'm sorry that I have been overreacting about things lately, lets just say it's PMS, I just feel like no one takes me seriously" He laughed, he actually laughed, "Rory you are the most serious person I know!" "But wait," "Rory, how can you say that, all I ever do is take you seriously, yeah maybe a few jokes here and there, but I still… love you, and I mean it" This time Rory didn't need to think about her response, she spoke from her heart, "I love you too"

They both leaned in at the same time, planting a soft kiss on the others lips.

Tristan stood watching from the outside. He actually felt a pain in his heart.

Really Short…. I know… how is it?


End file.
